Electric bicycles, for example Pedelecs or e-bikes, are popular as greatly loved, easy to handle, emission-free means of transport. Particularly suitable types of bicycle are available for different areas of use. These include, inter alia, bicycles that are optimised for leisure use or the way to work, by road or on easy terrain (for example city bikes or touring bikes) and the e-mountain bikes (e-MTB) developed for use on terrain and especially also mountain terrain in various designs. Electric bicycles provide the possibility of increasing the range of use and increasing the average travelling speed, without overstraining the rider.
Electric bicycles which have energy storage devices mounted on the bicycle frame, known as battery packs/accumulator packs, are known from the prior art. In this case, the battery packs can be inserted into the bicycle frame or encompass it in portions. Solutions that can be inserted into the bicycle frame lead to reduced rigidity in this region, so special structural reinforcements of the frame are necessary. Battery packs which encompass the bicycle frame in portions require a relatively large amount of installation space and can thus impair the handling and cause less agility. Furthermore, in both variants, the possibility of removing the battery pack is restricted; it can only be removed upwards, for example. From the point of view of visual aspects, current electric bicycles can also, in particular, not meet the demands of a lifestyle-focussed rider with sporty ambitions.